Her Eyes
by Higura Natume
Summary: Shikamaru was living his normal life until he was struck so intensly by a woman, and her eyes. Shikatema songfic. Possibly some ooc.
1. Prolouge

This is the song 'Her Eyes'

When I heard this song I instantly thought of Shikatema! So I'll write a story based on this song!

She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right.

She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part.

She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds.

She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad.

Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful.

And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She's not afraid  
she just likes to use her night ligh


	2. Jade eyes

My name is Shikamaru. I'm supposed to have a 200+ IQ, but can't find the reason to use it. My hobbies include sleeping and staring at the clouds. Yup, in one word I was lazy.

I was never interested in woman. They were just creatures that were troublesome like the rest of the world. That's the way I thought for a long time. That was until I met her.

It was during my second year at high school. I was paired up with her. She was the most annoying of all woman he ever knew. But even so, I was struck by her. I didn't ignore her, or rather, she wouldn't let me ignore her. She was the kind of girl I never thought I'd like. I kept thinking I hated her, but in the back of my mind I liked the fact that I thought I hated her.

But the thing that struck me the most about her was her eyes. They were a color that some people would call Teal. I liked to call it Jade. A boring name like Teal wouldn't fit her, something like Jade was much more fitting. Other than the color, I liked the way her eyes shined a little when she glared or she did the 'evil smile.' I liked to make her glare so I could see that glint in her eyes. I had to admit it was beautiful.

Despite all this, I didn't talk to her again. I saw her sometimes. She was with Tenten and Hinata. Her eyes would shine like they did. I almost went to talk to her. But I decided against it.

'Why would a lazy guy go chase after a girl like her?' I told myself every time I saw her.

I hated myself for that. It hurt to see her walk by every day. The only reason I kept on going was because she was never with a guy alone. If she was with a guy, it was one of her friends boyfriends. It suprised me that she didn't have a boyfriend.

'Can't she get a guy with those jade eyes of hers?' I always thought.

"She turns down every guy that ever asked." Chouji said. Chouji was his best friend and knew about his crush and was the only one.

"Whatever." I said. But I was glad that she turned down the other guys.

* * *

School passed, I thought I'd never see her again. It hurt at first but I told myself I would get over it like everything else.

I saw her with her eyes shining. Tenten and Hinata were smiling next to her as they cheered.

I watched them for a second. Later, Neji (I think) went over there. I was relieved when he walked over to Tenten and not Temari. I would've probably punched him in the face if he had touched Temari. Naruto went over as well, I watched anxiously. Luckily, he was with Temari. Temari hit Naruto on the head a couple times, but it was clear that Naruto liked Hinata.

'...Wait, what the hell am I thinking!?' I thought as I shook it out of my head. I denied it but in the back of my head, I knew.

'AND IT'S FUCKIN' KILLIN' ME!' I thought. I was really angry at myself.

'I'll forget her.' I repeated it to myself.

I'll forget her.

I'll forget her.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

First songfic!!!! Shikatema once again!

I promise you my next will be Nejiten!

Please review!


	3. Porn?

Chapter 2:

The next time we met, it was about 3 years later. I didn't change much as far as I could tell. But everyday, I would wake up and see a pair of beautiful jade eyes staring at me. It haunted me every night.

I worked for the Akatsuki, a special organization. My job was to translate things. I went to work everyday thinking I was going to die. I had one of the lowest positions of the company. I hated this place. But, believe it or not, this place was going to switch from the place I hated to the place I loved in just one day.

The guy who shared the office with me was moving out. His name was Haku. My first thought on him was,

'What the hell!? Isn't that a guy?' Of course I never told him but I had a hard time remembering.

"Good-bye Shikamaru-san." Haku smiled and bowed when he left. He followed a very scary looking guy that he said was named Zabuza.

"Good-bye." I said. I didn't think much of that guy.

He smiled and left.

The next day, the person who I would share the place with came. I sighed. I would've liked having my own office a lot better.

'Then you have to work harder!' That's what Ino would tell me every time.

"Hello!" A woman entered the office.

'Just my...' I was about to say just my luck, but those thoughts were interrupted by,

'Holy shit!' As I saw Temari come in. Her eyes looked at me.

"Hey, weren't you Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"...Yeah." I said pretending to be bored.

Temari giggled. But then she sat down in her office.

She started to decorate her section of the office with Mets things.

"Mets?" I asked watching her.

"Yup, they're the best team!" Temari said. "You watch baseball?" She asked turning around.

"A little bit." I mumbled.

"Really?" Temari's eyes brightened so much that even if I dreamed about them for 3 straight years, it still startled me.

She talked to me for a whole hour about baseball. I didn't talk much, just listened.

* * *

I was excited to go to the Akatsuki building from that day forward. 

"Hi Temari-san!" A guy from the office next to ours said.

She glared at him, to my satisfaction.

"That pervert." She whispered.

"He's a pervert?" I asked. She looked at me.

"What are you acting suprised?"

"What?"

"Oh, please! All guys are addicted to porn, don't look all suprised about that guy. It's nothing new." She said.

"..." I was absolutley stunned.

"That's not true." I managed to say. I thought about Sasuke and Neji.

"Oh please!" Temari said. She was acting like she knew guys better than I did.

"Here!" She tossed a magazine to me. It hit my face. I pulled the magazine off my face and looked at it.

'Playboy!?'

Temari smirked.

"W-where did you get this?" I asked.

"Hm...?" She asked.

"Why do you have playboy?" I asked again.

"I have to keep taking them from my brother Kankuro, and I forget to throw them away." She said. She walked over, took the magazine from my hands and threw it away.

"Sad?" She asked.

"No!" I said irritated.

'God, I love this girl.' I thought.

* * *

Second chapter! 

Lyrics used:

To any chance that she gets, for home plate tickets for the Mets

&

Thinks all men are addicted to porn

Follow Tobi's example as a good boy/girl and review please!


	4. Cowboy hats

Chapter 3:

When Temari and I first got our paycheck, the first thing she said was,

"Damn, not enough for those jeans."

"Jeans?" I asked. I thought that the first thing you would want when you got money was food and stuff like that.

"I saw some cute True Reiligion Jeans." She said casually.

"Oh, I love those!" Ino, who I forgot to say I worked with said as she walked by.

"You too?" I asked.

"Yup! They're cute!" She said and smiled.

'Must be expensive.' I thought. Ino only loved expensive stuff.

"Is she the new girl?" Ino asked. I nodded.

"Hi, I'm Ino." Ino walked over to Temari. They shook hands.

"I'm Temari." She said.

"How about we go shopping later?" Ino asked. "I was planning on going with my friend Sakura." She said.

"I was planning on going with my friends." Temari said.

"Then how about we all go together? Sakura is in this building so I'll go talk to her." Ino said and ran off.

"You know her?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." I said. Not really a friend. She was my friend's girlfriend to be correct.

"Well, since I'm new here it'll be nice to make friends." She said.

"You're alone?" I asked.

"No, I have 2 younger brothers." She said. "They can be a pain in the ass sometimes." She said.

"Hm..." We worked for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Ino asked. She had Sakura behind her. Ino was always impatient. 

"I'm ready." Temari said getting up. I was about to say bye when Ino added,

"Hurry up Shikamaru!"

'What?' I thought. They never asked me if I wanted to go.

"Come on! I'm bringing Kiba, Sakura is bringing Sasuke! It would be sad if Temari was alone." She said.

I looked at Temari. She didn't seem to mind.

"Well, Hinata and Tenten are bringing Naruto and Neji." She mentioned.

"See? Come on!" I got up and we walked out.

We drove in our own cars to a small cafe. When we got there, 4 people were waiting. I recoginzed them from my high school.

"Hi guys! Hope you don't mind that I brought a few people." She greeted her friends.

"This is Shikamaru, we share an office." She said. Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto smiled. I smiled a little but wasn't very interested.

"This is Sakura and Ino." Temari said pointing to them.

"I called Kiba and she called Sasuke so they should be here soon." Ino said looking at the cars.

When Kiba and Sasuke came, they started looking around.

They entered this shop that sold clothes. Temari was looking around.

Tenten showed her a cowboy hat.

"How about this?" She asked.

"No, those things make me look fat." She said taking the hat from Tenten.

"This again." Neji mumbled. He probably was here because of Tenten.

"This makes you look fat?" I asked looking at the hat she had put back down.

"Well, once I wore one and Kankuro and Gaara, my brothers said I looked fat in them.I didn't wear one after that." She said looking at a brown tank top.

"..." I stared at her. She was definently different. I once thought that I couldn't stand Ino, but Temari was going to be a lot harder to stand.

Once all the girls were satisfied with their shopping, they left.

"Oh yeah," Temari said before getting into her car that was parked next to mine. "Thanks for coming." She said her eyes shining from the setting sun. She got into her car and drove off.

"You're welcome." I said and drove home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

The lyrics used:

When she gets paid, True Religion get it all

if they fit right

&

Says cowboy hats make her look fat

Itachi will kill off your family if you don't review!!!


	5. Driving

Chapter 4:

Winter came. Snow fell on the town of Konoha. I looked out the window.

'Damn, it's cold.' I thought. The snow was getting thicker.

'Shit, why did I have to walk today.' I thought. To be honest, my car had broken down and it wasn't impossible to walk to work in nice weather so I had walked. But now that it was snowing, I doubted that I would be able to get home.

"Didn't you walk home today?" Temari asked still staring at the computer.

"Yeah." I said.

"How do you plan to get back?" She asked.

"Dunno, maybe I'll stay here." I said. She looked at me. I tried to ignore her.

"...You know you could come to my place." She said.

"What?" I asked out of disbelief.

"Don't worry, I have 2 brothers. You won't be the only guy." Temari said finishing her work. "Beside, my brothers don't know anyone that well yet, they should meet someone." She stood up. "Come on, let's go." She said.

I walked with her to her car. She had a decent car. Not a brilliant car, but better than mine. I got in the passengers seat and she got in the drivers.

"Put on your seatbelt." She said turning the key.

"Hmph..." I grunted and put on my seatbelt. I had a strange feeling that she was going to do something dangerous.

When she got out of the parking, I knew why.

Temari was an unbelievably fast driver. We sped so fast and with the road being covered in snow, I gripped the arm rest. Once I had gotten used to it, I started to talk a little bit.

"So...what are your brothers like?" I asked.

"Well, Kankuro, he's a pervert and he's rude. He's the one that has the playboy magazines, remember?" She turned to look at him.

"Don't take your eyes off the road and yes I remember." I said. She glared at me before returning to the road.

"Gaara is quiet and serious. He's a little anti-social but after meeting that Naruto-guy, he's gotten better." She said.

"Better? He was bad." I asked.

Temari thought about it. This was when I learned something new.

NEVER LET TEMARI THINK AND DRIVE AT THE SAME TIME.

She started going at an even faster speed. She didn't seem to mind but I was freaked out. I heard a few honks from other cars.

"Let's just say he wasn't great." Temari said and returned to her driving.

'God, I'm going to die at this rate.' I thought. Temari pulled up in front of a small house.

"We're here!" She said getting out of the car. I followed her. She walked over to the door. She pulled out her keys that had 3 keys on it.

'One for the house, another for the car, wonder what the third one's about.' I thought as she unlocked the door. She swung it open and it hit the wall and made a big sound. She entered.

'This house looks like it'll break down soon.' I thought as I went in.

"Aneki, is that you?" A voice came from upstairs.

"Get over her Kankuro! I have a guest!" She shouted.

"...guest?" A guy with red hair and massive eye liner came down the stairs.

"He works with me and couldn't get back so I brought him." She pointed at me. "His name is Shikamaru."

"Let me guess, Gaara?" I asked.

"Correct." He said and they shook hands.

"Is that your boyfriend?" A guy with brown hair and weird markings on his face came down with an ipod in his hand.

"No, he works with me." Temari said. I was a little bummed, but it was the truth.

"Kankuro!" He said putting out his hand.

"Shikamaru." I said and shook his hand. He turned to Temari.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Since you've been working more lately and I have a guest, I decided we'd eat out." She said going up the stairs. "I'm going to get changed so don't do anything!" She said and left.

The guys sat down.

"Well, Shikamaru, now that you are with us I might as well introduce myself." He turned off his ipod. "I'm Kankuro, the second oldest. I like rap and dancing. I also like to annoy my sister." He said. "Gaara, how about you?" He said.

"My name is Gaara." He said. "I like to..." He stopped.

'This guy probably doesn't like a lot of stuff.' I thought. Kankuro realized that he wasn't going to say anything and changed the subject.

"...so, what's your impression on my sister?" He asked.

"She's okay..." I said.

"Just okay?" Kankuro pushed a bit further.

'This guy's trying to get something out of me.' I thought.

"Well...maybe a little bit." I said.

"Seriously? I thought she would die alone but I guess she found the guy!" He said. He was getting more worked up then I would of liked.

"Kankuro...settle down." Gaara said. He looked at me through his eyeliner. "Be careful, that's all I have to say about dealing with her." He said and got up.

"Jeez, he said that to the last guy too." Kankuro said watching him leave. "But he wasn't careful so he got hurt pretty bad." Kankuro said laughing.

"Careful?" I asked.

"Lets' just say that she isn't a sweet person." He said. "But I have the feeling she likes you." He said. He got up to get a coke.

'She likes me!?' I thought. I liked this Kankuro guy in a way. I mean, Gaara didn't seem like someone he would be quick friends with.

"Guys! Let's get going!" Temari was at the door. She was wearing some 'True Religion' jeans and a t-shirt. She was carrying a jacket in her arms.

"Coming!" Kankuro said. He turned back at me. "Come on!" He said and I went over with him.

We walked to the car and drove to some restaurant.

* * *

Lyrics used: 

Scares me half to death when she thinks and drives

Sasori will make you into a puppet unless you review! So review!


	6. Bad

Chapter 6:

We went to some fastfood restarant.

"Sorry, we don't have a ton of money." Temari said entering the restarant. I nodded. I didn't really care. I wasn't ready to go to a nice restarant anyway. I ordered a hamburger and sat down with the others. We ate in silence, which suprised me because I didn't think that Kankuro could be silent, but he was when he ate. Temari was also that way and Gaara never talked anyway. Suddenly, Gaara's cellphone rang. He took it out of his back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Gaara said. He was silent for a second before he replied.

"Maturi, if you don't have a reason to call then why do you call?" Gaara asked sighing a little. Temari leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Maturi is Gaara's girlfriend." I was a little freaked out when she leaned over. I saw Gaara glare at Temari before talking again.

"It's okay." He paused. "I miss you too." He said and closed the phone and returned it to his back pocket.

"So, what did she say?" Temari asked.

"She just wanted to hear my voice or something." Gaara said. He ate some more of his food.

'Gaara didn't look like he'd have a girlfriend.' I thought. I ate some more of my hamburger. I glanced at Temari who was eating this vegetarian burger.

"You don't eat meat?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I only eat organic things. The meat here is disgusting." Temari said eyeing our hamburgers. Come to think of it, she always had something from places like 'Whole foods' and stuff. I looked at my hamburger. It did look greasy but it was good so I still ate it. I never was concerned with anything in paticular and my weight and health was no exception.

When we were done, she asked me,

"Do you want me to drive you to your house?" I looked at her.

'Yes!' My mind said. I didn't know what to say. If I said yes, then she might get suspicious, if I said no, then I might hurt her feelings. She looked at me.

"How about you stay with us?" Kankuro asked putting his arm around me. He winked at me. It was an obvious,

'This is your chance!' wink. Temari glared at him and Gaara sighed.

"Are you up to something?" She asked.

"No, Aneki! So what do you say?" He turned to look at me.

"Yes." I said. It was a lot easier to say it when Kankuro was convincing you. Temari nodded and pointed at us as if we were little.

"Okay, get in the car." She ordered. We followed her to the car and we all got in. We drove for a while and when we got back to their house, it was decided that I would sleep in Kankuro's room. Temari put out an extra bed and Kankuro, Gaara, I sat down on the couch to watch TV. Kankuro kept flipping through the channels.

"Kankuro, I can't see anything." Gaara said. He was looking at Kankuro very annoyed.

"There's nothing good on TV." Kankuro said continuing to flip through the channels. I didn't care. There really was nothing on TV. Reality shows, game shows, Spongebob, and cooking channels never interested me.

"Turn it on VH1 please. I heard that 'The Greatest Song of The 80's' is on." Temari said coming up from behind. She sat down next to me. Kankuro punched in '44' on the remote.

"Michael Jackson's song 'Beat It'!" The TV said.

"Yes! I love Michael Jackson!" Temari said reciting the lyrics of the song.

"Michael Jackson?" I asked. In my vision, Michael Jackson was a freak. Dude, that guy used to be a black guy and know his skin is whiter that normal people and his nose is screwed.

"Well, I don't like him now, he's a freak now." She said. "I liked him up until 'Bad' and then he went crazy...in my opinion." She said. I nodded. He wasn't as much of a freak in the 90's. We watched the show for a little more.

"Aneki, you're the only one who still likes Michael. You need to live in the now." Kankuro said. He was teasing Temari and it seemed like it happened a lot.

"Shut up Kankuro." Temari said. "The 90's were the greatest years of history." She said.

'I'll have to admit I don't know a lot of people like her either.' I thought. 'But I do like that about her.'

The show ended around an hour later. By then, Kankuro and Gaara were bored and in their rooms. When the show ended, I turned off the TV. Only then did I realize that Temari was fast asleep. Her head was leaning against my shoulder. I shifted a little because I was uncomftorable. Bad idea, her head fell and landed on my lap. Now I was even more limited in movement.

Unable, to wake her, I fell asleep on the couch with her sleeping in my lap.

* * *

Lyrics used:

Completely organic,

She liked Michael Jackson up until he made Bad

Yeah! Sorry for the wait, I have school

Don't be lazy like Shikamaru and Review please!


	7. Reincarntion

Chapter 7:

I woke up later to find Temari still sleeping on my lap. I was the only one up so I just stayed there. I didn't want to wake her so I just sat there. I looked at her sleeping face. It was very peaceful compared to her usual sharp face. She actually looked like an angel. I had an urge to touch her. (A/N Not in the WRONG meaning) I softly rubbed her cheek. Her skin was soft and smooth. He softly touched her blonde hair. It fell between her fingers.

"Don't get any ideas." Kankuro whispered as he came up from behind me. I turned around suprised. He winked. "Don't worry, Gaara didn't see you yet. He doesn't like to sleep so he left to take a long walk. He should be coming back soon." He looked at the door.

Gaara came in a little later. He looked at Shikamaru sitting on the couch. He couldn't see Temari but when he found out, he wasn't angry. He just told me to wake her up and get breakfast. I obeyed him and shook her again. This time, she woke up. When she realized where she was, she shot up and looked at me.

"What did you do to me?" She asked glaring at me.

"Nothing." I said looking at her suprised. She glared at me.

"Liar." She said.

"Hey, chill Aneki. Not like anyone would mess with you." Kankuro said grinning. Before I knew it, Kankuro was on the ground and Temari was standing over his body with a chair above her head.

'Temari's really strong...' I thought. 'A lot of guys are dying to have that kind of power.' I thought as I watched Gaara calm Temari down.

Temari made breakfast and after, she looked out the window.

"Since it's a day off, I'll drive you home once you're ready." She said smiling.

"..Kay." I said and went up to a bathroom and took a shower. After, I got dressed and came back down. I had waited for about an hour before Temari came down. She was wearing a big parka, a hat, and 'True Religion' jeans. I said my good-bye.

"We should see each other again!" Kankuro said. "Good luck with Aneki!" He whispered into my ear and winked. I blushed a little.

"...Don't get any weird ideas..." Gaara muttered. "Good bye." He said.

Man, that guy freaks me out. Temari and I went to the car and got in. She drove me to my house. I directed her and when we got there, she said.

"Bye! Hope you come again!" She said and drove away.

* * *

Later, Temari and I was sitting in our office. We were bored and had nothing to do. Temari was reading a book on 'Reincarnation' while I stared into space.

"...Do you believe in reincarnation?" Temari asked me out of the blue. I looked at her.

'God, this lady asks the weirdest questions.' I thought as I answered.

"No."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because I have."

"Have what?"

"Reincarnated." She said bluntly with a straight face. I stared at her. I mean seriously, how many people come up to you and say,

'Hey, I've reincarnated before. You know, it's actually pretty cool. My last life I was a cat and I loved the fish, which is why I'm japanese.' Or anything like that.

"..."

"What?" She asked.

"Reincarnated?"

"Yeah, my last life I was a cat. That's must be why I love fish." She said turning the page in her book.

'Bingo.' I thought. 'God, I must be psychic or something.'

Temari started to giggle.

"What?" I looked at her.

"You make a weird face when you're thinking." She said laughing some more.

That's when I thought,

'God, she is so cute.' That's when it became official to me that I was going to ask her out. I didn't know if she would accept it. Heck, I didn't even know if I really was going to do it. But I decided I would, so I got ready.

At home, I spent hours trying to find the right words to say, the perfect spot, all that stuff. God, why does a guy have to worry about all this stuff? Despite all this, I was smiliing. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

The telephone rang. Temari went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said. She silently listened to the voice. She twisted her finger around the telephone cord.

"Fine. Shikamaru, you better not be up to something." She said and put the phone back in it's place.

Later, the phone rang again. Half excpecting it to be Shikamaru, Temari answered the phone again.

"Hello?" She silently listened. She was on the phone for the longest time.

"No, sir. Isn't there another way?" Temari asked starting to get desperate. After a few seconds, she gave up and said,

"Fine sir, next thing tomorrow." She slowly put the phone down.

"Aneki?" Kankuro asked from behind.

"Kankuro..."

* * *

Lyrics used:

She got the kinda strength that everyman wishes he had

&

Tells me she lives about a hundred lives

I've almost reached the climax!

Review for the sake of me!!!


	8. Leaving

Chapter 8:

I woke up and got ready. I was looking forward to going to work and seeing Temari. My car had been fixed so I got in and drove to the Akatsuki building. When I entered my office, I found my office empty. I started my work, but Temari didn't come. By 12, I was worried to death. I ate my lunch, and finished my work. She didn't come that day. I decided to go to her house. I tried my best to remember where her house was, which proved to be easy. (200 IQ remember?) When I got to her house, I was shocked.

There was a big truck in front of her house. People were putting her funiture in the truck. If that wasn't bad enough, a 'Moving? Then Call Us!' was on the side of the truck. I parked on the driveway and walked toward the house. The moving guys gave me a look before returning to their work. Temari was talking to this guy who was holding a clipboard. She was smiling but her jade eyes weren't twinkling the way they usually did. When she noticed me, she looked a little sad. She walked over to me.

"...Hi." She said looking down.

"Moving?" I asked looking at the truck.

"Yeah, there was a problem in our hometown, Suna so we have to go." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we need a new Kazekage for our town and Gaara was chosen." She explained.

"Kazekage?"

"Like a mayor." Temari said. Kankuro and Gaara came out of the house. Gaara gave me a look but Kankuro came over and said

"Yo dude!"

"Yo..." I replied.

"Yeah, we'll miss you too." Kankuro said winking. "We'll come to see you every once in a while."

"Yup." I said. I knew she might come to see me, but I was going to miss seeing her smile at me everyday.

"I'll miss you." Temari said watching the truck drive toward their new house.

"I will too." I said.

"Um, I don't want to ruin your time but we need to go." Kankuro said looking at his watch. Gaara was sitting in the back with his arms crossed. If he was a girl, I sware he would have been tapping his foot.

"Oh, Yeah..." Temari said looking a little sad. "Bye!" Temari said waving.

I waved back and watched her leave.

'I miss her already.' I thought.

* * *

This is the second to last chapter!

I had trouble writing this and it was a bit short but next chapter will be after a time skip.

No lyrics used in paticular...

I'm going to assume you read the story if you're reading this so please review!


	9. First Kiss

Chapter 9:

I, Nara Shikamaru was 23 years old. I had grown physically but my friends said that I didn't change much personality wise.

I see her once in a while. It kills me now to go to work. Everyday, I look at the desk where she used to sit and I would sigh. My new partner was Zaku. He was okay but we didn't talk much. She was coming this Saturday. I picked that day since I could bear it no longer. I went to a jewelry store and stared at the rings that cost a ton more than I could ever offer. I sighed again. Life wasn't getting better. I finally picked a ring with a really small diamond. I felt really guilty buying it but it cost me a fortune.

There was two days before she would come. I was nervous through it all. I was worried if she would accept.

The day finally came and I woke up early and got ready. For the first time it took me more than two minutes to pick an outfit. You can see that I was really nervous. Luckily, she was coming alone, I would have died if her brothers had come. I was sitting at the table waiting. I ran to the window a couple times when I heard cars but it was always somebody else. It was about the 6th car before she came. Since it was the sixth I didn't run to the window. I had pretty much given up. I heard the door-bell ring and I jumped up. I quickly got over to the door and answered. She was standing there. She was dressed up more than usual. I got even more nervous.

"...Hi." She said looking a little awkward. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah sure!" I said hurrying to the side and letting her in. She walked in and looked around. She smiled.

"It's a lot cleaner than last time." She said.

"Yeah..." I had spent the whole morning making the room clean.

She sat down on the couch. She was wearing a purple, simple, one piece. She also wore some really strappy high heels. God, if I wore those I wouldn't be able to walk more than a couple of yards.

"You have any drinks?" She asked casually.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I asked going to the refridgerator.

"What do you have?" Temari asked. The obvious questions.

"I have Coke." I said picking up two cans.

'That would be good." She said taking the can from me and opening it. I sat next to her and drank my coke.

"...So how's your brothers?" I asked.

"Kankuro broke up with his girlfriend recently, Gaara is doing good with Maturi. Gaara is doing okay with the Kazekage job too." She said.

"Glad to hear it." I said. I thought about the small black case that I had in the back of my pocket. I turned on the TV since we had nothing to do and I didn't like silence right now.

"Every kiss begins with Kay." The TV sang out when I turned it on. It showed a guy holding a small black case while his girl was in his arms kissing her. Damn those Kay commercials I thought. I glanced at Temari who was looking a little awkward as she watched the commercial.

After, American Idol started. An asian guy with a white bird costume came in to the screen. Holy crud... I thought as I looked at him. He was acting like a total idiot. Not that I don't, but hey, I know I can't sing and I don't walk around in a weird bird costume.

Temari was laughing as she watched him. (A/N I'm watching this right now which is why I put it in)

I slowly reached for the small black case in my back pocket. My hand was sweating. I grabbed the case. My hand slipped. Damn... I thought as I tried again. Temari was looking at me with curiousity. When I finally got it out of my pocket, I put it in my lap for a sec to get ready. Temari stared at the box for a little bit but then suddenly said.

"Shikamaru! Is that---?" She was blushing furiously.

"...Yes it is." I handed it to her. Not very romantic but we weren't that way so whatever. She took it and slowly opened it. I thought she might look sad about the size but she actually looked happy. She started to cry a little bit.

"Thank You." She said. She wiped off her tears.

"So, I should take that as a yes?" I asked. She looked at me suprised for a second before saying.

"Yes!" She put the ring on her finger. It sparkled kind of like her eyes did. "Every kiss begins with Kay." Temari whispered to me. I laughed a little before she kissed me.

* * *

This isn't much of a song fic anymore but please read it.

If I get 3 reviews saying to continue, I'll write about the marriage although I don't think this is a bad ending.

If you want more review!


	10. Wedding

Chapter 10:

"You look so pretty!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed when they saw Temari in her wedding dress. She was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress, a tiara, and high heels that she swore she would take off as soon as the wedding was over.

The wedding was a beach wedding since Temari hadn't seen the beach before. The wedding was going to be during the sunset, and everyone was going to be outside. But it was during the summer so no one really minded. The wedding was scaring the heck out of her but she was looking forward to the beach.

"I never knew you would get married!" Tenten said walking in with Hinata behind her. By now, everyone except Temari had been married a long time ago.

"Shut up Tenten." Temari said glaring at Tenten. Tenten laughted. Maturi came in looking very determined.

"I'm going to catch the bouqet!" Maturi said.

"Why?" Temari asked. She looked down at Maturi.

"You don't know Temari-san? They say the person who catches the bouqet that the bride (You!) throws will be the next one to marry and I'm the only one that hasn't been married yet." Maturi said looking at the other girls who all had some type of ring fastened onto their left finger. "But there's this other girl who's trying to get the bouqet and she likes Gaara-sama..." Maturi looked a little worried. "That's why I have to get the bouqet!" Maturi said looking intently at Temari.

"..." No one really knew how to react to this outburst.

"Well, anyway see you later!" Maturi shouted running out to see Gaara.

"It's time right?" Hinata asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I think so." Tenten said. She took one last look at Temari. "You're ready!" Tenten said and left with Hinata.

"Good luck!" Sakura and Ino said winking as they left the room.

* * *

Temari took a deep breath. She was very nervous. She didn't mind watching people get married, but being the one up there made a really big difference. Since her father had been killed by a insane serial killer, she was going to walk with her younger brother Kakuro. She took his arm and took a look at him. He winked at her. They started to walk out. 

"..." Temari was angry and gripped his arm with such force that his movement was awkward for a moment, causing everyone to laugh. She looked up one more time after Kankuro regained his posture. Shikamaru was standing there in a posture that showed his lazy personality. He was leaning back a little with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Nobody thought it was rude though, because they didn't excpect more from him. Temari silently walked up to him. There, she let go of Kankuor and walked up in front. Kankuro left holding onto his arm.

The priest, who had the same look as Shikamaru walked up. It annoyed Temari that both the groom and the priest both looked as if they couldn't care less. The priest began to speak, but Temari didn't really hear any of the words. She wasn't really interested in what the old guy had to say anyway. She just stood there. She looked around at the other girls. Each were sitting next to their husband or boyfriend smiling as they watched her.

"...Temari." Shikamaru whispered. Temari snapped out of it and looked at him. He moved his eyes toward the priest. The priest was waiting impatiently for Temari to say 'I do.'

"...Oh! I do." Temari said rapidly. The room started to laugh. (excluding: Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.) Shikamaru smirked and listened to his part. When the priest stopped he said,

"I do." The priest nodded and said the most feared line in Temari's history.

"...Now you may kiss the bride."

"Don't look like I'm going to rape you or something." Shikamaru teased a little as he drew nearer.

"Shut up you idi--" Temari was cut off by Shikamaru. When they parted, everyone clapped. (Even Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara!) Shikamaru took Temari's hand and they started to run off as petals fell from above. When they got up to the stairs, Temari turned around, all of the unmarried girls ran toward them, Maturi included. Temari threw the bouqet. Maturi saw it coming and jumped up. She closed her eyes.

"...!" Maturi opened her eyes to see the bouqet in her hands.

"Yatta!" Maturi shouted. She kissed Gaara on the cheek. Temari grinned.

"I think they'll marry soon." Temari said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said and kissed Temari on the cheek.

* * *

This chapter is the first chapter with a dedication! This chapter is dedicated to the two people who asked me to write this chapter: 

Kysprix!

Luhzer!

Thanx for reading my first song fic! Hope you liked it and if you don't know this song then listen to it on youtube right now!

Thank you all who favorited, alerted, and reviewed my stories! And the ones who just read it and left no traces that they were actually there!


End file.
